marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Damocles (A!)
"Damocles" is the thirteenth episode of Assemble!'s Season Five and the one hundred and sixteenth episode overall. It is also an extended length, being two times longer than the usual episodes. Plot Kang the Conqueror sat on his Time Chair, travelling through the timestream trying to assemble a team. Jotunheim, 2011: Laufey was ready to invade Asgard following Loki’s orders. Setting up his Chrono Shield, Kang walked past the Frost Giants until getting to their leader. -Laufey… What a tragic story the one you have…- Kang shook his head slightly. -Who are you?!- The Frost Giant screamed. -I am Kang the Conqueror. I come from the future. Around 1900 years in the future, to be precise.- -What do you want?!- -I just want to warn you… You are going to invade Asgard with your long lost son, Loki, right?- -Why does it matter to you?!- -You have such a bad temper. No wonder why he killed you.- -WHO KILLED WHO?!- Laufey stood up, furious. -Oh, it is true. You do not know. Loki betrays you. Right after you find Odin, he kills you before you can even touch the All-Father.- -T-That cannot be true!- -It is. It is and I have an offer. What if I take you… Let’s say… 5 years into the future. You will be able to kill Thor and survive Loki’s betrayal. How does that sound?- Reluctantly, Laufey agreed to go with Kang. Miami, 2012 - Aldrich Killian’s Mansion: As Kang walked inside the Mansion, he spotted Trevor Slattery watching soccer on TV. Looking down at the actor, Kang shook his head and walking to Killian’s room. -Who are you?- Killian stood up from his chair as soon as he spotted him, while Maya Hansen pulled out a gun and aimed it at the time traveller. -I am Kang the Conqueror. I come from the 40th Century and I am recruiting a team of villains. I could not care less about your personal vendettas but I have a higher goal, while keeping everyone happy.- -Do you think I need anything?- Killian shook his head. -You need revenge. Revenge on Tony Stark, who forgot about you in Bern. Revenge on Pepper Potts, who ignored your plans when you talked to her at Stark Industries. And I can give you that. Or… You can get killed on Christmas’ day. That is up to you, Mr. Killian.- After brief consideration, Killian agreed to join Kang’s team. Los Angeles, 2010: The Conqueror met up with Obadiah Stane. Before the Iron Monger could say anything, Kang spoke first. -I know you are wondering who am I, so I am gonna make it quick. I am Kang the Conqueror, time-traveller from the 40th Century. I am here in order to build a team and each of them has their own reasons. I know you are jealous of Tony Stark and I know you will try to kill him with your own suit but I can assure you, it will not work.- -What do I have to do?- Stane asked, looking at the Conqueror. 21st December, 2012, Los Angeles: As the Black Knight was about to walk inside the hospital where Happy Hogan was in a coma following the attack in the Chinese Theater, Kang appeared before him. -Move. I am about to put my revenge plan in action.- -By doing what? Kidnapping Stark’s bodyguard? That is worth nothing, Garrett. I have seen the future… It does not end well for you.- -How do you know?- -I… I come from the future.- Richards smirked. -Do… Do I die?- The Black Knight looked at the man, worried. -Everyone dies, Knight. But… Your life was shorter than it should have been.- -How do I die?- -Right after kidnapping Hogan. Stark finds you. After a brief fight, you both fall… But he lands in the river and you… You get smashed against some trees.- -I need to change that.- -I am going to help you with that, and with getting a battle against your nephew, Dane. You just have to join my team.- Without questioning it, the Black Knight travelled with the Conqueror. Bethesda, Maryland, 1956: Kang walked inside a small, deteriorated house. A man was sitting on a worn couch, with a glass of whiskey between his index finger and thumb. -What a disgrace…- The Conqueror shook his head, smirking slightly. -Out of the men I have visited, your story is by far the most tragic one. You are a pale ghost of your former self, destroyed by censure.- -Get outtt…- The man muttered, looking up at the traveller seriously. Pulling up a chair, Kang sat across the other one. -If I walk out that door, Senator, your life will go downhill. Your liver will just get worse. You will die next May of acute hepatitis.- -Get out of my house…- -And you know what is the worst of all? The Reds get to America. They live among us.- The other man’s eyes widened. -And Captain America, the symbol of American lifestyle, the Star-Spangled Man with a Plan… He works with a Russian spy.- Standing up, the man walked around his house, the wooden floor cracking below his feet. Suddenly, he stopped and tossed the glass against a wall, smashing it. -What if I told you…- Kang continued, still sitting down unaltered. -You can change it?- -How do I get rid of the Communists?!- The man walked to the Conqueror, standing right in front of him. -Suit up, Senator.- Kang smirked widely, handing him one of Captain America’s WWII suits. -We are going to the future.- When Kang got back to the present day, singularity breaches were opened throughout the world. -A singularity…- Kang muttered, which sparked Killian’s scientific curiosity. -A what?- A.I.M.’s leader asked. -These are singularity breaches…- Kang pointed at the portals from his saucer. -They allow beings to easily flow through time. Dinosaurs in New York… Modern weapons in Ancient Greece… Chaos ensured.- -Isn’t that extremely dangerous?- -I need to do this to conquer modern times and save my dear Ravonna.- -What are we supposed to do?- Iron Monger asked. -Fight the Reds!- Captain America exclaimed. -Fire Demons?- Laufey questioned the Senator. Puzzled, McCarthy looked up at Laufey and shook his head. -Gentlemen… I want you to do whatever you came here to do. Fight Thor… Iron Man… Black Knight… The Reds… Captain America. Do whatever you want, my Masters of Evil, as long as you are as destructive as you can be.- -What are you going to do, Kang?- Garrett inquired. -I need something else to gain control of modern times… Damocles.- -The legendary sword?- Nathan asked. -Legendary… Yes. But not a sword. But now that I think about it… S.W.O.R.D. is not out of the picture.- After landing his saucer and setting the Masters of Evil free, Kang opened his holographic control panel and set up the coordinates of S.W.O.R.D.’s flagship, Damocles. The Conqueror sat on his time chair and marked four codes on its side. -This is my payback for last time, Avengers…- Kang smirked. Suddenly, Iron Man, Black Panther, Hawkeye and Wasp found themselves in prehistoric times. -Bobbi!- Hawkeye yelled, running around after the sudden change of scenery. -Barton, calm down!- T’Challa yelled, holding the archer. -I was looking for Bobbi, I… I was so close!- -What we just experienced is a singularity. The timeline has been stretched too much.- Black Panther explained. -Now, where are we?- Iron Man asked, trying to analyze the environment with his armor to no use. -Hey guys…- Jan muttered, feeling slightly awkward after her and Hank’s drifting from the team. -Jan!- Tony exclaimed happily. -How’s Hank?- -He’s… Better.- Jan nodded. -San Francisco has been a good thing for him. He hasn’t been a superhero since we moved out, he’s 100% focused on science. It’s good, I guess.- -You miss it, don’t you?- T’Challa raised his eyebrows. -If I’m totally honest… Yes. I’ve always wanted to be more, you know? Do good. Be good. Be more than a fashionista.- -Girl, you are WAY more than a fashionista.- Stark smirked. -Not anymore. I’m back to being Hank’s lab assistant.- -Guys, the reunion is amazing, but I want to get back to wherever we were and find Bobbi.- -Alright, boss.- Iron Man nodded, as the four started walking aimlessly. In Gold Coast, Australia, a young teenager was out on a date with her crush, David, while the singularity took place and suddenly, a criminal walked to the teenage guy and started brawling with him. Frustrated and scared, the girl fell to her knees and her mutant powers started manifesting, forming a temporal sphere about the size of one city block and stopping time inside it for twenty hours. The teenager got up, looking around, as David continued fighting against the criminal inside the sphere. Confused, Eva looked down at her watch and, to her surprise, time was stopped. She looked back up and turned around, contemplating the chaos that broke out in the city. A black jet stopped right in front of her, and three figures got out of it. -Miss…- Beast walked to the girl. -We are the X-Men, we will not hurt you.- -What’s your name?- Jean Grey asked. -Eva… Eva Bell.- -Eva, your power seems to be related to time… A temporal sphere that stops time inside it.- Dr. McCoy continued. -We have a school for people like us… Mutants.- -We need to undo this first.- Cyclops affirmed. -Jean will help you do it, just follow her orders. She’s a telepath.- -Eva, I need you to close your eyes and try to remain calm.- The teenager did as the redhead said, closing her eyes and breathing deeply. -Now, I am going to deactivate the defense mechanisms that triggered the sphere and it’s easier if you remain calm.- Eva nodded, as she felt her mind being slowly sedated, her body relaxing. Jean looked at Beast and then at Eva, signalling him to hold her as she was about to pass out. As the sphere disappeared completely, Eva fell to McCoy’s arms, unconscious. The X-Men carried the teenager to the Jet and took off to Xavier’s Mansion. -Commander Corbeau,- a S.W.O.R.D. agent looked up at Damocles’ commander. -An unidentified saucer is coming out way.- Putting his hands on his waist, confidently, Corbeau smiled. -Let’s show them what we got.- S.W.O.R.D. agents started shooting their light guns at Kang’s saucer, which was unaffected by the blasts. -Alright, boys, heavy artillery now!- Damocles started firing its heavy weapons at the saucer. The Conqueror activated a Chrono Shield around it, getting closer to S.W.O.R.D.’s ship. -Give them everything we got! Now!- Corbeau yelled, losing his temper. -That’s what we are doing, Commander…- Benjamin Deeds looked up at the man. -I don’t care, Deeds! Aren’t you a mutant? Do something!- -Sir, I can’t see how my mutant powers will help in this situation…- -What if we call Commander Brand?- Agent Deems suggested shyly. -That won’t be needed, Deems.- The green haired woman walked inside the control room. -Commander Brand…- Peter looked at his superior, surprised. -Corbeau, what is going on?- -We… We are being approached by an unidentified vehicle.- -Let them come, then.- Brand shrugged. Suddenly, a blast from Kang’s saucer hit Damocles. -They hit us!- Commander Corbeau yelled. Brand leant over and checked the ship’s statistics. -No vital spots were hit. Apparently, our mysterious guest does not want our ship to be critically destroyed.- Kang’s saucer slipped inside Damocles, landing on the hangar. A group of S.W.O.R.D. agents surrounded the Conqueror’s vehicle. Suddenly, the door was opened and Kang got out on his time chair. -STAY THERE!- A female S.W.O.R.D. agent ordered, pointing her gun at him. -Oh, this would have been SO much better if you had said “please”.- The Conqueror shook his head, before jumping off his chair and firing a temporal blast at the agents, sending them through the timestream. Kang started walking towards the control room until he was stopped by Benjamin Deeds. -Stop… Stop now, sir.- The teenager muttered, aiming his gun at the Conqueror. -Well, at least you show some respect.- Kang shrugged. -Do you know who I am?- -Not really, but you are invading our ship.- -In fact, I am.- The time traveller nodded. -But do not worry, your life will be spared. I do not know why, but I like you.- Kang pushed Deeds aside, as the mutant lost his weapon. As Kang was about to walk in the control room, Abigail Brand turned around and pointed her gun at Kang. -STAND THE F*CK DOWN!- -Abigail Brand… Legendary head of S.W.O.R.D…. Stories are told about you… Well, technically were told about you. Now, do you know me?- -You are Kang the Conqueror, you attacked Earth a couple years ago, the Avengers stopped you.- -You have done your homework!- Kang exclaimed, pacing around the Commander. -I am head of the Sentient World Observation and Response Department, nothing of alien nature comes unnoticed. I know you’re from Earth, but not our Earth. So, as far as I’m concerned, you are part of my object of study.- -Fair enough.- Kang nodded. -I need to take your ship.- -What?!- Corbeau exclaimed. -I think I was clear enough. And this has two endings. You give it to me voluntarily or I take it.- -Over my dead body.- Brand muttered. -You are supposed to live some years more… Let’s change history, then.- Kang pulled out his maces and charged against the S.W.O.R.D. leader, who fired her gun three times at the Conqueror, who was slowed down. Suddenly, Ms. Marvel charged at Kang, pushing him to the ground. -Back to your old outfit, Miss Danvers?- Kang asked, looking up at the Avenger from the ground. -You could say so, Kang.- Ms. Marvel smirked. The Conqueror pulled out his Maha-Kalpa and attacked Carol with it, making her fall to the ground. -You fight nothing like the Carol Danvers I used to know…- Kang pulled out a gun, aiming it at the woman laying on the floor. Suddenly, the real Carol Danvers, wearing a S.W.O.R.D. uniform, flew inside the room and pushed Kang aside. -What’s this?!- The Carol Danvers on the floor stood up, and changed back to Benjamin Deeds. -I can transmorph, Conqueror.- Deeds smirked. -Skrull?- -Mutant.- Suddenly, Damocles was hit again in a non-vital spot. -We are surrounded, Commander Brand…- Agent Deems muttered. -More vehicles like the previous one…- -Anything to say, Kang?- Abigail Brand asked Richards. -I want this ship. And if you do not cooperate, you will go down.- -Commander Brand,- Corbeau walked to her superior. -I think we should teleport to the Peak before we get killed… Or Damocles is critically hit.- Looking at Agent Deems and then at all the other S.W.O.R.D. Agents, Brand nodded. -Don’t you dare take this as a victory, Kang.- Abigail spat bitterly. -We will see each other again, and I don’t give a f*ck about what the future says.- The S.W.O.R.D. Agents got on the teleporting device and disappeared before reappearing at the Peak. Kang ordered his soldiers to land their saucers on Damocles’ hangar and, soon enough, the Conqueror’s minions had taken full control of the ship. -Face Earth.- Kang looked at one of the minions. -And load every weapon. I have seen many eras… Always determined by a catastrophe. If the 21st Century resists, maybe it is time to show them what the dinosaurs went through.- -Captain,- Dane Whitman rode Valinor to Steve Rogers. -I came to the United States as soon as possible.- -Thank you, Dane…- Cap muttered, looking up at Kang’s saucers, scattered through the sky. -This is madness… And we are facing a serious lack of Avengers members here in New York… Barton is looking for Mockingbird, Carol is aiding S.W.O.R.D., Rhodes and Sam are looking for the Winter Soldier, General Ross is on a special mission… Stark and T’Challa have literally disappeared!- -I’d love to lend a hand, Captain.- -That’s nice, but I’m asking for more.- Rogers looked down, before facing Whitman again. -I am asking you to be an Avenger.- Black Knight smirked. -Count on it.- Notes *S.W.O.R.D. Agents sprites, including Carol Danvers', were made by User:Sunder4321 *Abigail Brand and Ms. Marvel's sprites were made by User:Cyrus Annihilator *Eva Bell's sprite was made by User:Wynter's Sloth Gallery 4d5207483680b.jpg|Kang the Conqueror travelling through time 2012-06-30_0730.png|Kang the Conqueror going back to the modern days KangTheConqueror-A!.png|Kang the Conqueror finding Damocles' coordinates Kang'sChair2.png|"This is my payback for last time, Avengers…" 142.png|"Now, where are we?" EvaBellRecruited-Damocles.png|"Eva… Eva Bell" Peter Corbeau.png|"Let’s show them what we got." KangVsSWORDAgents-Damocles.png|"STAY THERE!" Abigail_Brand_with_pistol.jpg|"STAND THE F*CK DOWN!" CarolDanversIsInTheBuilding-Damocles.png|"Back to your old outfit, Miss Danvers?" KangVsDanvers-Damocles.png|Kang vs Ms. Marvel A-EMH-Kang.png|"You fight nothing like the Carol Danvers I used to know…" REALCarolDanversVsKang-Damocles.png|The Real Carol Danvers vs Kang 4d276aa410022.jpg|Kang's crew taking over Damocles 4d30cb0c699b0.jpg|Kang's crew taking over Damocles KangFaceEarth-Damocles.jpg|"Face Earth." 4d276a5967fbb.jpg|Damocles facing Earth S1E17-1-.jpg|"If the 21st Century resists, maybe it is time to show them what the dinosaurs went through." Black_Knight_Damocles.png|"Count on it." Episode Guide Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Assemble! Season Five Category:Assemble! Ghosts of the Past Arc Category:Nathaniel Richards (Kang) (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Sentient World Observation and Response Department (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Abigail Brand (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Peter Corbeau (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Dane Whitman (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Avengers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Anthony Stark (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Janet van Dyne (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:T'Challa (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Clinton Barton (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:X-Men (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Scott Summers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Jean Grey (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Henry McCoy (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Steven Rogers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Valinor (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Advanced Idea Mechanics (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Harold Hogan (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Laufey (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Trevor Slattery (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Aldrich Killian (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Maya Hansen (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Obadiah Stane (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Nathan Garrett (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Masters of Evil (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Eva Bell (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Benjamin Deeds (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Deems (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Joseph McCarthy (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Carol Danvers (Earth-1010)/Appearances